tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James in the Dark
James in the Dark is the second episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Alicia Botti is performing at the town hall tonight and James was giving the job to pick up The Brass Band, The Mayor and Alicia Botti, but first, James has to go to the Steamworks to get a lamp. When James arrived at the Steamworks, he didn't like the old-fashioned lamp because he think it would make him look silly. The workmen tried to fit the lamp, but James still didn't like it and leaves. On his way to pick up the important passengers, he stopped at a junction where Thomas was waiting. He asked James where his lamp is, but James couldn't see who the engine was and said that lamps make him look silly, mistaking Thomas as Henry. James sees a station ahead thinking this was where he picks up Alicia Botti and the Mayor, but it was Farmer McColl and his prized Cow at Maithwaite. James couldn't see who it was and whistles for them to get on board, much to Farmer McColl's confusion. At a junction, Edward asked where James' lamp is, and James tells him that lamps makes him silly, mistaking Edward as Percy. James then sees a platform where he thinks it was where he picks up the Brass Band, but it was Farmer Trotter and his pigs at his farm. Not seeing who it was, James whistles for them to get on board, much to Farmer Trotter's confusion. James arrives at the Town Hall, and Sir Topham Hatt was cross that James found Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter and his animals. James realised what he done and felt very silly. Thomas arrives with the workmen carrying the lamp and have it fitted on James' funnel. Edward arrives admiring James' lamp. Knowing that he was still late, James asked Sir Topham Hatt if Thomas and Edward collect the important passengers, whilst James hastily takes the farmers to the docks and he agreed to James' idea. James races to the Docks dropping off the farmers and their animals and arrives back at the Town Hall where he sees Thomas and Edward shining their lamps at Alicia Botti. James uses his lamp to helps Thomas and Edward light up Alicia's concert and James could not feel prouder to have his beaming lamp. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti (vocalises) * Henry (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Locations * Town Square * Knapford * Sodor Steamworks * Maithwaite * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Fenland Track * The Coal Hopper * The Watermill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the fourteenth season. * The headlamp given to James was normally used on vintage cars of the early 1900's. * Edited stock footage and animation from the thirteenth season episode Play Time is used. Goofs * The narrator makes a few mistakes about James: ** He refers to his footplate as his "boiler." ** He refers to his lamp iron as his "buffer." ** He refers to his smokebox as his "funnel." * Throughout the episode, the engine's fireboxes do not glow. * The lights at Maithwaite are not on. * When James puffs away from Thomas, the signal lights are not glowing. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - James Lights the Way In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:JamesInTheDarktitlecard.png|Title card File:JamesintheDarkJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:JamesintheDarkNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:JamesintheDarkDanishTitleCard.jpeg|Danish title card File:JamesintheDarkKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:JamesintheDarkGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:JamesintheDarkRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:JamesintheDarkGermanTitleCard.jpeg|German title card File:JamesintheDarkPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:JamesInTheDark1.png File:JamesInTheDark2.png|Diesel and Rosie File:JamesInTheDark3.png File:JamesInTheDark4.png|The Town Hall in edited stock footage File:JamesInTheDark5.png|James at Knapford File:JamesInTheDark6.png File:JamesInTheDark7.png File:JamesInTheDark8.png File:JamesInTheDark9.png File:JamesInTheDark10.png|James enters the Steamworks File:JamesInTheDark11.png File:JamesInTheDark12.png File:JamesInTheDark13.png File:JamesInTheDark14.png File:JamesInTheDark15.png File:JamesInTheDark16.png File:JamesInTheDark17.png File:JamesInTheDark18.png File:JamesInTheDark19.png File:JamesInTheDark20.png File:JamesInTheDark21.png File:JamesInTheDark22.png File:JamesInTheDark23.png File:JamesInTheDark24.png File:JamesInTheDark25.png File:JamesInTheDark26.png File:JamesInTheDark27.png File:JamesInTheDark28.png File:JamesInTheDark29.png File:JamesInTheDark30.png File:JamesInTheDark32.png File:JamesInTheDark33.png File:JamesInTheDark34.png File:JamesInTheDark35.png File:JamesInTheDark36.png File:JamesInTheDark37.png File:JamesInTheDark38.png File:JamesInTheDark39.png File:JamesInTheDark40.png File:JamesInTheDark42.png File:JamesInTheDark43.png File:JamesInTheDark44.png File:JamesInTheDark45.png File:JamesInTheDark46.png File:JamesInTheDark47.png File:JamesInTheDark48.png File:JamesInTheDark49.png File:JamesInTheDark50.png File:JamesInTheDark51.png File:JamesInTheDark52.png File:JamesInTheDark53.png File:JamesInTheDark54.png File:JamesInTheDark55.png File:JamesInTheDark56.png File:JamesInTheDark57.png File:JamesInTheDark58.png File:JamesInTheDark59.png File:JamesInTheDark60.png File:JamesInTheDark61.png File:JamesInTheDark62.png File:JamesInTheDark63.png File:JamesInTheDark64.png File:JamesInTheDark65.png File:JamesInTheDark66.png File:JamesInTheDark67.png File:JamesInTheDark68.png File:JamesInTheDark69.png File:JamesInTheDark70.png File:JamesInTheDark71.png File:JamesintheDark44.jpg File:JamesintheDarkpromo.png|Promotional shot File:WoodenRailwayJamesLightstheWay.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes